


Having Kids With Roman Reigns Would Include

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, wwe headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: Request By AaliyahJohnson2...Can you do one kids with Roman Reigns includ
Relationships: Roman Reigns/Original Female Character(s), Roman Reigns/Reader, Roman Reigns/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 9





	Having Kids With Roman Reigns Would Include

_Roman’s had kids before, so he knows what to do. And if you have kids also, then you know what to do too…_

_Roman bonding/spending time with the kids._

_Taking the kids to visit his/your families._

_Them cooing over them._

_Play with them. Whether its teacup party, etc._

_Spoiling them a lot._

_Giving them advice_

_Being there for them when they are sad or hurt and comforting them._

_Encouraging/supporting them._

_His/your kids playing with his kids from his previous relationship. Or yours._

_Always making sure they are happy._

_Taking the kids on holidays when he has time off. He will take time off to spend time with them and you._

_Sending him pics/videos of the kids when he is away._

_The kids talking to Roman on the phone when Roman is or tour/traveling._

_Roman adoring his kids so much._

_A lot of pics/videos of the kids on his phone. He watches/looks at them when he is traveling._

_When the kids are sad it makes Roman sad, so he does everything to make them happy._

_Helping them with schoolwork when they are struggling with it._

_Helping them with their morning/night routine when he is home._

_Reading them bedtime stories._

_Watching kid/Disney movies with them._

_Family night._

_Family movie marathon._

_Playing board games with them/Legos and video games, etc…_

_Building them a cubby house._

_Keeping the kids out of the spotlight._

_Being so proud when they came to his matches. And ppv._

_And when they achieve something._

_Always supporting their dreams._


End file.
